


We Share Tonight

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I had a theory and it turned into an AU, Vaginal Fingering, Which turned into this smutty mess, hear me out, it's explained in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Fiona is new to Achievement Hunter. But there's a very important part of the initiation process that she has yet to complete.





	We Share Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the idea: to become an official member of Achievement Hunter, one must sleep with an official member. It's explained further in the fic. 
> 
> This one is for my wonderful friend Mykala, who supports me in my wild writing endeavors. 
> 
> Also, keep in mind, this is my first lesbian smut, so I'm not great at it. I'm pretty bad, in fact. Go easy on me.
> 
> Title from The Hit by TWRP.

Fiona had thought Geoff was joking about the official “initiation” into Achievement Hunter. 

 

“Yeah,” Geoff had told her nonchalantly, “until you get fucked by one of us, you’re not an official AH crew member.” Fiona had given him an incredulous look. “And before you ask,” he had added when Fiona opened her mouth to question, “there’s a list of who fucked who to join on the wall by Matt’s desk if you want to look at your options.”

 

And that was it. She had looked at the list later, still believing the whole ritual to be an elaborate joke. As she suspected, the list told her that Jack and Geoff, being cofounders, had slept together. That wasn’t news. Michael had chosen Geoff. Ray and Ryan both chose Jack. Gavin chose Michael, which was also unsurprising. Lindsay had also chosen Michael; they were still together when she started working there. Though the two were on perfectly good terms, Fiona sensed that Lindsay still harbored a little tenderness for Michael, and seeing him with Gavin probably hurt. She had pushed the thought aside and kept reading. Though they were hired at the same time, Jeremy became a member before Matt did, choosing Jack as his initiator. Jeremy had helped to initiate Matt. Fiona wondered for a brief moment if that had been the reason they were now dating, but kept reading, making a mental note to ask Matt later. Trevor, interestingly, had chosen Gavin. And Alfredo, unsurprisingly, had been initiated by Trevor. Fiona knew more than she probably should have about Alfredo’s sex life with Trevor, who was technically his boss. He got a little too talkative about it sometimes. At the bottom of the list, Fiona’s name was scrawled in Geoff’s handwriting. At the time, she had still thought it was a joke. Little did she know. 

 

ᅀᅀᅀ

 

Friday of Fiona’s first week rolled around, and the list was still in the back of her mind. She couldn’t sit still at her desk, the accumulation of emotions from the week dizzying her and pushing her questions about the ritual around and around. Alfredo seemed to catch the discomfort in her twitching and blank stare. 

 

“Hey, Fiona, you wanna grab drinks tonight?” Alfredo was draped over Trevor’s lap, his arms wrapped around Trevor’s neck. Trevor was kissing behind Alfredo’s ears and down his neck.

 

“Maybe next week,” Fiona replied distractedly.  “Got a lot to do, Fredo.” 

 

“Alright, whatever works for you. See you Monday.”

 

“See you Monday,” she echoed, sparing a glance as Trevor and Alfredo left, entangled in each other as usual. 

 

ᅀᅀᅀ

 

“Fiona?” Lindsay was standing over Fiona’s chair, her face painted with concern. “Fi, wake up.” 

 

Fiona jolted awake, nearly hitting Lindsay as she pulled herself up from the slouch she was in. “Oh, uh, hey Linds.” She rubbed at her eyes for a moment. “What’s going on?” 

 

“You fell asleep, duh. Everyone else went home, and I figured I’d offer to take you.” 

 

“Shit, thanks. Yeah, the excitement of the week got to me, I guess. You sure it’s not an issue to take me home? I live a little out of the way.” 

 

“It’s no problem. Gotta welcome you to the team,” Lindsay replied with an easy smile. Suddenly remembering the list and its implications, Fiona felt very awake. “Come on, grab your things.” 

 

ᅀᅀᅀ

 

“Hey Lindsay?” 

 

“What’s up?” Lindsay asked, not looking away from the road. 

 

“Geoff...he said something about…”

 

“The initiation,” Lindsay finished. “Right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Fiona said, clearly relieved. “It’s a joke, right?” 

 

“Oh no, it’s very real.”

 

Fiona’s mouth opened and closed several times before words came out. “It...it is?”

 

“Yep,” Lindsay replied, emphasizing the ‘p.’ “That’s how it works. Sometimes it’s just a one night thing. But sometimes it lasts. Look at Jeremy and Matt.” Well, at least that question was answered. “So,” she dropped into a conspiratorial whisper, “who you gonna choose, Fi?”

 

“I-uh-well-” Fiona was stuttering, trying not to make a fool of herself. She hadn’t anticipated having to face this decision; she had thought the whole thing to be a joke. But suddenly, the pressure of making a choice weighed on her. She wanted to pick Lindsay. She wanted to just be honest, but what if Lindsay was disgusted by her? What if she didn’t like girls? 

 

“Relax, you don’t have to choose right away. Ray took weeks to decide, and that was when there were only three options.”

 

“You,” Fiona blurted out, losing her filter. “I want you, want you to touch me and make me yours and make me official.”

 

Lindsay’s face split into a grin, and she looked away from the road finally. “I was hoping you’d say that. How about I take you to my place and make you part of the crew?”

 

ᅀᅀᅀ

 

Fiona’s thighs were clenched together, her long legs tensing. The anticipation of Lindsay’s touch curled through her like billowing smoke. Lindsay’s hair was down, framing her face beautifully and making her look warm and relaxed. She had already taken off her shirt, and Fiona was mesmerized by how beautiful she was, even in a sports bra and sweatpants. She was soft in the right ways, but there was undeniable strength there, too. Fiona longed to reach out and feel every inch of her softness, but Lindsay had told her to sit still. 

 

“Take your shirt off, baby girl,” Lindsay cooed, pushing Fiona further back against the pillows. “Leave your skirt on, though. Come on.”

 

“O-okay.” Fiona was nervous, but it was trampled by arousal, and she quickly obliged. “I’m all yours,” she whined. Lindsay really had her whipped. She wouldn’t whine for just anyone. 

 

Lindsay’s carefully manicured hand played with the close of FIona’s bra. She fumbled for a moment before letting it fall. Fiona instantly felt very vulnerable; no one had seen her without a bra in a very long time. Lindsay’s touch was pleasant, however, and Fiona quickly leaned into it. Lindsay cupped her breasts sweetly, savoring their roundness and warmth. Flashing a smile at Fiona, she pressed kisses in a line from the hollow of Fiona’s throat down between her breasts, pausing to mouth at each one, drawing a weak sound of pleasure from Fiona. Lindsay’s touch was heaven, especially as Fiona hadn’t been touched like this in a very long time. Arousal pulsed through her, making her hands shake and her underwear damp. As it traveled down Fiona’s stomach, the delicate trail of kisses grew obscene, wet and open mouthed, and Lindsay dropped her hands to grip Fiona’s thighs, bullying them apart with ease. Fiona whimpered through gritted teeth. She wondered fleetingly how she’d gotten so easy to manipulate. A single nip below her navel had her arching in an attempt to meet Lindsay’s mouth.

 

“Now, now,” Lindsay scolded, “I’m in charge here. You’re the one getting initiated, after all.”

 

“Sorry,” Fiona whispered. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just be good for me. Be good and I’ll make you feel good. But if you’re not good, maybe I won’t get you off.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Fiona said hurriedly. “Linds, please.”

 

Lindsay’s face softened again and she kept her eyes locked on Fiona’s as she slid one hand under the short black nylon skirt Fiona was wearing. Fiona gasped audibly as Lindsay’s right hand played with the waistband of her underwear. Her whole body tensed, desperate to move but knowing that she couldn’t. A tiny sliver of her brain thought of something Alfredo had told her about Trevor liking when he clenched his muscles, but it was quickly swept away in a flood of raw  _ want _ as Lindsay pressed her hand against the crotch of Fiona’s underwear, fingers meeting the wet heat of her arousal. It took all of Fiona’s willpower not to cry out. Instead, she bit her lip and spread her thighs to let Lindsay touch her where she needed it the most. Lindsay was slow and deliberate in her movements, running her index finger lightly over Fiona through her underwear, not touching nearly enough to make it feel good. Fiona whined out another “please” under her breath. Lindsay pressed more urgently, her fingers picking up some of the slickness even through a layer of fabric. She gave Fiona a Cheshire Cat grin.

 

“You really want this, huh?”

 

“Please,” was all Fiona could manage. “Please, Linds. Please?”

 

“Be patient, baby girl. You don’t just get initiated in a split second. Let it happen.”

 

Fiona made a sound of indignation in the back of her throat, which turned to a groan of surprise as Lindsay tugged her underwear down in a swift movement. Fiona’s pubic hair, neatly trimmed as it was, was matted down to her skin with just how wet she had gotten. Lindsay couldn’t help herself as she leaned down to run her tongue through the slickness, eliciting a strangled cry from Fiona. After pulling Fiona’s skirt down around her knees, Lindsay steadied herself with a hand splayed on the smooth, tanned skin of Fiona’s thigh. She dove in, savoring the taste of Fiona on her tongue as she began to eat her out. She hadn’t been with a girl since before Michael, so the feeling was new again in the most exciting way. Fiona was letting out a sweet symphony of desperate sounds as Lindsay circled her clit with the point of her tongue, getting back into the rhythm that she had once known so well. On Fiona’s part, she hadn’t been eaten out in far too long, and Lindsay was damn good at it. As she focused her mouth on Fiona’s clit, Lindsay brought her free hand up to press two fingers insistently into Fiona, barely giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling before scissoring her fingers to spread Fiona out. 

 

“Lindsay, oh...oh fuck…” Fiona could barely string words together, too consumed with the raw pleasure. The initiation didn’t cross her mind once as she squirmed and arched off the bed. The feeling was too suffocating, too overwhelming to think of anything else. The feelings of Lindsay’s tongue and her fingers trapped Fiona in a molten state of need and she felt herself racing towards orgasm before she knew it. She opened her mouth to communicate it, but all that escaped was a hiss of pleasure. Lindsay seemed to get the message and moved her tongue to lick into Fiona between her fingers, making Fiona arch her back harshly as she orgasmed, Lindsay’s tongue getting most of her cum. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey,” Lindsay rasped, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand with a smirk. “Welcome to the team.

 

It took several moments for Fiona to return to breathing normally, the post orgasm haze still filling her brain. “Linds?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we be one of the cases where it’s not just a one night thing?”

 

Lindsay’s cheeks felt like they’d be sore with how wide she smiled. “Fuck yeah.”

 

“M’glad,” Fiona whispered. 

 

“Welcome to the team,” Lindsay repeated teasingly, the smile apparent in her tired voice, “baby.”


End file.
